The present invention relates to a urine-collecting device, more particularly to a urine-collecting device used for old men or urinary incontinent men.
Hitherto, there have been often used urine-collecting devices at hospitals, and the like, which are put on to human bodies, in order to be convenient for nursing of bedridden old men or urinary incontinent men. For example, there have been used such a condom-type device as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 33367/1984; a funnel-type device as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 113019/1985; a bag-like device as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 49067/1980; a cylindrical device as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 159422/1984, and the like.
The above-mentioned condom-type device comprises, as shown in FIG. 15, a condom-like rubber-made tube a, and a urine-introducing tube b is connected to a tip of the tube a. In using the device, a penis P is closely covered with the rubber-made tube a, and the tube a is fixed by means of a suitable belt c.
The above-mentioned funnel-type device comprises, as shown in FIG. 16, a funnel-like urine receiver d, and a urine-introducing tube b is connected to a tip of the receiver d. In using the device, the receiver b, whereinto a penis P is inserted, is fixed to the waist by means of a suitable band e.
The above-mentioned bag-like device comprises, as shown in FIG. 17, a flexible urine-collecting bag f having an opening g to let a penis insert into the bag f. After a penis P is inserted into the bag through the opening, the bag f is adhered to the body surface of a patient by means of an adhesive applied on fixing borders h which are attached to the bag f.
Further, the above-mentioned cylindrical device comprises, as shown in FIG. 18, a cylindrical part m having such an inside diameter that allows a penis to be inserted into the part m, a urine-collecting bag n which is attached to the part m by means of a ring, and an attaching member q integrally formed with the cylindrical part m. In such a device, a penis is inserted into the waist of a patient by means of a band, and the like which is attached to the attaching member q.
However, the above-mentioned conventional devices have the following problems. That is, in the condom-type device, there are problems that (1) the skin of a penis tends to fester by the use for many hours, because a penis is covered with the rubber-made tube a and thereby it cannot perform a cutaneous respiration, (2) the skin of a penis and blood vessels in a penis tend to be destroyed due to the fixation for many hours by a belt c, (3) the connection g with the introducing tube b is apt to be damaged due to the torsion thereof, when a patient with a device shifts sleeping positions, (4) not a few patients cannot use the devices since it is difficult to cover an unerected penis with the rubber-made tube a, and (5) a dipping method, which is a main method of producing the above condom-type devices, is hard to be mechanized, and, if the method is mechanized, it is difficult to reduce a production cost because it takes many hours to make the products.
The above-mentioned funnel-type devices have different problems, though they almost solve the problems inherent in the condom-type devices, such that it highly costs to produce the funnel-type devices due to the poor massproducibility (i.e. it takes many hours to produce the funnel-type devices), and the devices are inevitably apt to become dirty if they are used repeatedly.
In the above-mentioned bag-like devices, there are some problems that the application thereof is extremely limited because it is impossible, in case of an adult, to adhere the device to the human body because of the interruption by pubic hairs, and urine leaks out from a portion through which a penis is inserted in case of bedridden patients. The device has a sort of a function for preventing a back flow of urine, but it only functions during the use in a standing position.
Further, the above-mentioned cylindrical devices have a problem that a penis of an old man under medical care for a long time, which is frequently atrophied, is completely contained in the cylindrical part, and thereby urine is apt to leak out. This problem cannot be satisfactorily solved even if a valve for preventing a back flow is placed at an end portion of the cylindrical tube on the side of the introducing tube. For example, urine inevitably leaks out when the device is used under a condition wherein a penis faces upward (i.e. such a condition that a patient is lying on his back).
In order to solve the above-mentioned various kinds of problems, the inventor previously proposed a funnel-type urine-collecting device (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 55282/1985). The device comprises, as shown in FIG. 19, a short cylindrical part r into which a penis P is inserted, a funnel-like urine-collecting piece s attached to the short cylindrical part r, and a thin film t for preventing a back flow of urine disposed between the short cylindrical part r and the funnel-like piece s. The device has advantages that it does not either injure a penis or allow urine to leak out, that is, it almost perfectly solves the drawbacks inherent in the above-mentioned condom-type, funnel-type, bag-like and cylindrical devices.
However, some patients have extremely atrophied penis (such a penis that is atrophied to as small as 1 cm), and to such patients there is a problem that even the above device cannot effectively function as a urine-collecting device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a urine-collecting device which can solve drawbacks inherent in the above-mentioned conventional devices. That is, an object of the present invention is to provide a first urine-collecting device which is applicable to any kind of patient, does not either cause a feeling of physical disorder during the use of the device or injure a penis, enables a bedridden old man or sick person to urinate while lying in order to be convenient for care thereof, and can be used sanitarily without causing the leak of urine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a second urine-collecting device which can facilitate the attachment of a film for preventing a leak of urine.